Conventionally, a vehicle lamp in which a plate-shaped light guide plate between two rod-shaped light guide bodies to increase a light-emitting area, thereby improving visibility has been known. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2014-007014 discloses a vehicle lamp that includes a first light guide body extending from a light incident portion so that light from the light-incident portion is guided thereto, a second light guide body extending through a branch portion between the first light guide body and the second light guide body so that light from the light incident portion is guided thereto, and a flat light guide plate formed between the first light guide body and the second light guide body.